


[合奏/狮心]天才殒落之地

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 第一人称雷欧视角。





	[合奏/狮心]天才殒落之地

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“Checkmate。”  
“你输了呢，濑名君。”  
当雪白的王棋在黑枪下粉碎的瞬间，他大喘一口气惊醒，四周从那座明亮却也散发着鲜艳恶意的庭院里堕入黑暗，正对面的小窗里透着即将消散的余晖，粉尘，以及木头腐朽的气味围绕着蜷缩在室内一角的他，强迫着尚未平息的心跳坠进另一座现实里的恶梦。  
他用干枯的嗓子吞咽，把头向后轻轻地靠在了摄影棚的墙上，昏暗而狭窄的空间令他放松，尽管带着沙砾感的地面告诉身为完美偶像的自己不应该坐在这种地方，但他累了，疲惫感在无人时压垮了他，心脏却还在扑通扑通地催促着，迫使这副残败的人偶执起武器走向战场。  
他突然很羡慕小熊，那人无论在多么阴暗脏乱的角落都能睡着，即使知道这也是一种逃避的方式，但他就算阖上了眼睛，耳边传来的依然是杀伐的声响。  
只要还撑著作为Knights代理队长的一天，棋子一步步落下的声音，便会逼得他无处可逃。  
这种濒临崩溃的精神状态下，以至于当有人打算摇醒看似熟睡的他，他也能在那只犹豫的手触向自己身体之前像只炸毛的猫浑身战栗地睁开眼睛。  
“前辈?”朱樱司在晦暗中隐隐发亮的双瞳出现在朦胧的视野里，他瞇起眼睛，发现那张青涩的脸庞带着一股担忧。  
“濑名前辈?”那孩子又唤了一声，这回声音大了些:”在这里睡觉的话会感冒的!虽然很欣慰前辈为了练习到如此effort的地步，但是弄坏身体的话身为后辈的我也会很困扰的!”  
仍旧一团浑沌的脑袋隐约听得出司君的嗓音，于是他站了起来，摇晃中有些粗暴地推开对方，拖着蹒跚的脚步视若无睹地走过……  
セナセナ-他最害怕听到这两个音节了，就像是心脏被人揪紧一样的难受。  
-セナ，这是我新的杰作喔!快唱吧快唱吧!-  
-セナ，你是我的剑，跟着王一起完成梦想吧!-  
闭嘴。  
他抓着身上的演出服，在司看不见的角度下干呕，往前又迈出一步。  
我会动的，我会支撑起这盘棋局的，所以都给我闭嘴。  
“濑名前辈!”司带着惊慌的声音在后方喊道: “这样真的很weird啊!”  
浅灰色的发丝在半空中停了下来。  
“我所憧憬的Knights不应该是这样子的啊!”朱樱清澈的嗓音激动地挑高，在空荡荡的摄影棚内颤动: “虽然知道前辈的一举一动都是为了Knights，但是鸣上前辈也说过，很担心濑名前辈的状况啊!”  
关心的语气正正地压垮肩膀，他轻喘口气，把酸痛的身体靠在门边摀住抽搐着的嘴角。  
“我们是同一阵线的吧?前辈，请把我当作一名骑士认真地看待!”天真的话语响彻着，甚至于不回头，也能想象那名坦率的小少爷将手放在胸前宣誓道: “有什么困难都请express……呜哇!”  
突然，随着动作一直被藏在制服底下的物体也差点掉了出来，司手忙脚乱地接住那团毛茸茸的生物，抱回胸前时才松口气，发出了温柔又像是安抚小动物的咕噜声-  
像这样子纯粹的司，或是已经不再需要他的游君，还有那个人所创造的Knights都想要保护，就因为经历过一次什么也做不了的无力，他已经不能再承受，亲眼见证又一个人在自己面前崩溃的结果。  
他回过头来面对Knights的末子，却在看清楚司君怀里的东西后开始失序地喘气。  
“Really apology!我不是故意要带动物进入Studio的……但是这只小猫，牠迷途在弓道部看起来不知所措的样子，我就想着是不是能在梦之咲找个地方收留牠。”  
被司抱着的虎斑小猫发出呼噜声，似乎是贪念着人类的温暖。  
“被学生会发现的话，好像又不得不送去保健所……”看见原先一直对自己充耳不闻的前辈往回走来，朱樱司有些不好意思地摸着猫咪的头: “可以的话，不希望这么可爱的小猫受到这样的对待呢。”  
啊啊，连留下关于那个人的事物也要得到这座学院的皇帝的许可吗?他突然意识到自己居然不只保护不了自己的王，就连那个人存在过的证明，也弱小到无法保住。  
“前辈?”他从后辈那里取走正瑟瑟发抖的猫咪，司似乎有些意外这人手里的温柔，却在下一秒，眼睁睁看着他一边抚摸着掌心里脆弱的生命，一边跪坐在地发出绝望而压抑的嘶鸣-  
“濑名前辈！”  
※  
我站在海边小屋的车道上来回眺望，一面哼着上次在电视上听过的排行榜新曲，这首歌其实写的不怎么样，至少就我天才的角度来说这份谱简直是不堪入目，但是演唱的歌手有副好嗓音，那股爆发力在最后一小节的地方为我激发了无数的灵感，迫不及待地想要写下那些跳跃的音符。  
～♪我毫不迟疑地大口吐出那些积在脑袋里的妄想，踮起脚步蹦圈的同时正好看见濑名的丰田开了过来。  
“呜……哈啾！”本想来个充满活力的招呼的，但不晓得为什么鼻子突然一痒，这份饱含期待的早安语便跟着走调。  
“不是跟你说过睡地板上会感冒了吗？如果昨天我没回来你是不是打算睡一晚上啊！笨蛋！”一开车门就是劈头的说教，我飞快地钻进开了暖气的车，才刚坐上副驾濑名便欺身上来，用几乎要勒死人的力道扣上那个我一直认为很蠢又碍事的安全带。  
其实我一向认为濑名很聪明，就像他现在已经练就一身制伏我这个天才的身手，一面碎念着一面还能躲过我因为不爽被控制住而朝他咬下去的利齿。一副口罩扔到面前，原先濑名是想强行安在我脸上的，不过他想了想又收回手。  
“会议前戴上，传染给我就算了，要是把笨蛋病传给其他人就麻烦了。”然而在重新发动引擎之前，濑名的手还是装作不经意地擦过我的浏海，知道他是在确认我有没有发烧，我有些高兴地露齿大笑。  
濑名总是这样，板着一张脸又是挑剔又是嫌弃，却仗着完美主义的名义强行对人温柔，如果我因此而成为一名无能的王，有一半的原因绝对出自于这个温柔得令人心碎的家伙。  
如果天才因此停步，绝对是因为眷恋于名为濑名的温暖。  
“啊啊!真是个不错的主意呢!濑名，就把那些想收购我的乐曲的家伙都变成笨蛋吧!让他们知道用金钱来衡量一个天才的杰作是何等的愚蠢!”我把洁白的口罩胡乱塞进外套里，强迫晕乎乎的脑袋发出兴致勃勃地高喊。  
“下星期开始你就给我付房租，让你试试为钱发愁的痛苦。”濑名打着方向盘，同时带着无害的恶意嘲笑道。  
“真是无情呢~”我装着有点颓丧的样子摇头叹息，每天和濑名这样斗嘴已然成为了生活的一部分，在这之前我可一点都不认为自己有这种受虐倾向: “本来还打算在这样天寒地冻的日子里给濑名送点窝心礼物来着……”  
感觉到那双握着方向盘的手不着痕迹地顿了下，我满意地闭上了眼睛，装作无所谓地嘻笑道: “决定了!那就把濑名的份加给最爱的琉可碳啰-”  
偷偷瞄了一眼那头张狂的银色卷发，看到濑名注视着车况的隐忍表情，我顿时觉得这家伙无比的有趣和可爱，同时心底垂落的大石又降下了几厘米。  
～♪开心地哼着脑海里涌出的新旋律，一面忖度着如果直接在车上画音符大概免不了濑名一顿暴揍，我一面打开了膝盖上的风琴夹抽出空白五线谱，余光这时才瞟见后座上搁着一包手工艺店的纸袋。  
袋口微微突出两根圆木，我认出那是自从去年星曜祭以来，许久不见濑名使用过的棒针。 “哇哈哈哈~这是什么呀?”我忍不住伸手，却没想到正好在等红灯，濑名的手便精准地打在了我上头。  
“喂!”他的语气有些莫名的急躁，和我错愕的目光四目相对，他却率先躲开视线重新调整文件速，这时，我还能清楚地辨识出他语调里掩饰不住的不悦: “别随便翻别人的东西啊。”  
其实只是被轻轻拍开了手，我却觉得那地方火辣辣的疼: “原来如此，看濑名的反应这是要给那位叫什么来着?……是叫游君的对吧?”我缩回了座位上，稍微把装着谱子的风琴夹按在了心脏的位置，用可能有些发炎而作疼的嗓子低喃: “去年也给那位游君织了东西呢，濑名和只会写曲送人的我不一样很贤慧呢……不过去年的那条围巾颜色太诡异了-居然是红棕色的，要是织给我的话我可不要那么烂大街的颜色喔，濑名。”  
我可能真的有自作孽的倾向吧，在浑身乏力的不适下，我仍无法抑制地像个愚蠢的小丑自我满足地滔滔不绝。  
“……我才不要给你织围巾。”  
即使是口是心非已成习惯的濑名这么对我说，我依然低着头自言自语着：“是我的话会更偏好冷色系呢，啊对了，濑名还记得上次的星光……好像不是这个称呼不过算了，去年冬天在星曜祭的舞台上，我看见了流星喔，”转而咬着已经握在手里的笔杆，但脑袋里的乐曲仍旧逐渐远去，抓不住灵感的感觉久违地让人心烦：“流星划落在夜晚的雪地里，接着被观众们手里的荧光重新点亮，各种光线的折射最终汇聚成没有一点杂质的，澄澈的蓝……”  
“那样的颜色才是会留存在回忆里一辈子的东西喔，濑名。”  
也许是路况不佳，又或者是我的低吟自己缩到了不想被听见的角落，濑名像是在思考着什么，那双其实正是我在形容的宝蓝色瞳苦恼地瞇了起来。  
“啊!好像看见游君了~”我放开了被咬得凹凸不平的笔盖。  
“什么!在哪里?”  
“骗你的，濑名是个笨蛋呢~”  
“……”他偏头警告似地剜了我一眼。  
看，直到那双漂亮的眼睛终于映出我的形貌，我才像找回了地面那样踏实。  
海登的「创世纪」描述过上帝创造世界的情景，在第四天，上帝将星星洒向了天空，那段咏叹调唱着人类中的杰作就像高挂天空的繁星，值得景仰。  
曾经的月永雷欧，大概就是那颗没有自知之明的星星，才宁愿孤独地高挂天空却愚钝地离开了他身边的位置。  
“这一切都是我的自作自受。”  
被生气起来的濑名抓着领子摇晃时，我如此思索着。  
※  
“好的，签下这份合约后我们就正式成为合作伙伴了，希望能是一次愉快的经验呢，月永君。”  
坐在圆桌中心的西装头男人将一份镶着红边的契约书递到我面前，他脸上的笑容就像吞下知更鸟的蛇那样危险。  
我的像不擅长阅读这些制式化的文章，更何况对现在的我把这些流露着世侩眼神的大人们都想成是一颗颗南瓜，因此我不发一语，只是继续哼着脑海里的歌，盯着那条笔直的签名栏。  
“听好了，如果真的不高兴的话就把坐在你面前的人都当成南瓜！”前天晚上，濑名抓着正在床上不安地打滚的我厉声道：“我不爽被拍的时候也是这样想，那些摄影师全都是南瓜！没有人会对着南瓜发脾气的吧？”  
他很认真的抓着我的肩膀说着，直到现在那里还残留着余温，作为我独自面对这一切的勇气。  
“不过月永君确实很有才华呢，怎么没有想过出国发展……当然，这只是个人好奇罢了。”  
那人说完一连串没有意义的发言便自己干笑着，我直接忽视那段曾经也困住我一段时间的疑问，停下了低唱抬起头来：  
“如果要买我的曲子，我还有一个条件。”  
那群南瓜全望了过来，让如此妄想着的我不禁发笑。  
不想再给家里添麻烦了，不想再让那些真心爱着我的人，替我承担一个逃跑者的责任。  
“这些曲子，必须交给你们事务所的濑名泉来唱，只有他的声音，能完美的诠释我的歌。”  
我瞪着那些可笑的南瓜，一字一句的说着。  
同样的，不想要再伤害已经遍体鳞伤的濑名了。  
这么考虑着的我，是不是稍微比那位莫扎特要高尚一点了呢？  
会议结束了，我逃难似地蹦出那栋大楼，最后总算是让那群决策者勉强答应了我的要求，虽说前几分钟还那样正义凛然的发号司令，但一出建筑物我的腿就软了，尽管作不到像梦之咲的皇帝那般的熟练，但我也确实尽力了。  
想赶紧让濑名刮目相看，虽然那个毒舌的家伙绝对说不出什么称赞的好话！我稍作喘气后窃笑着望向熙熙攘攘的街道，却不见那辆一看就知道是个龟毛的人在开的丰田。  
说好的时间已经过了，我猜大概是有事担搁了吧，我于是不顾行人目光，坐在了附近一家服饰店外的台阶上。  
以往我最享受这样闲置的时光，然而今天不知道怎么的，仰望着此起彼落的天际线，傍晚浓烈的天空，总是会冷不防尖叫乱窜要我写下它们的灵感却彷佛熟睡着，在我有些发晕的脑袋里一片沉寂。  
“呜……哈啾！”我从发烫的喉咙发出苦恼的声音，正觉得稍微舒服一点的时候却打了个喷嚏。  
大概是濑名要来了吧~本想象往常一样无所顾忌地笑着的，但喉咙却已经无法发出声音，也罢，我把沉重的像铅块一样的头埋进双膝，让灼热的喘息吐在胸前取暖，这时候发出的声音一定很沙哑。  
那么难听的声音，会让濑名难过的。  
不适的等待里，天空飘起纷纭的雪。  
台阶上有一小块遮雨棚因此冰雪只会浸湿我的脚尖，我本来想象个沉思的雕像不移动一步的，某种异样的触感却激的我指间一冷。  
我慵懒地露出红通通的脸颊，发现是一只不知天高地厚的流浪猫在用牠湿润的鼻间蹭我的指缝。  
因为正发着低烧的我在雪地里就像暖炉吧，橘色的幼猫用还站不大稳的脚步一面伸长了脖颈发出呼噜声。  
“哈哈~你也在找寻温暖的地方吗？”我轻点了下那犹如夕阳余晖的毛发：“可惜我也自顾不暇了喔，而且家里已经有一只胖得不像猫的小约翰了，再来一只会让那个人疯掉的吧！”  
我微微用了点余力张嘴想用意念和牠沟通，但小家伙只是用细嫩的舌头舔掉我手背上的雪。  
这孩子就和当时被罗宾汉救下的小约翰一模一样，不过小约翰已经不再那么弱小了，牠长成一只匪夷所思的巨猫，到底是被濑名每天老妈子似地念大的，还是猫这种生物本来就充满了生命力。  
如果再次收留了这个不知道自己该在哪里落脚的孩子，能不能因此弄明白呢？  
我挪动僵硬的小腿想蹲下来和牠平视，但在我都觉得自己脑袋像浆糊乱成一团时，肚子像是重重挨了一拳，妄想在倒下的瞬间离我远去。  
视野被人关了照明似地，在猫呼噜声里骤然暗去。  
※  
醒来时，恶心的消毒水味告诉我身在医院。  
但不是因为感冒神奇地好了而苏醒过来，而是因为凛月像只冬眠的熊跟我挤在单人病床上，旁边的朱樱正奋力地拉着他的衣袖想让这压着我手麻的人起来：“……凛月前辈！”他一面使劲一面艰难地叫着：“床是给病人使用的！请不要睡在leader的身上！”  
“欸~那我也是病人啊……又困又累的。”凛月翻了个身咕哝道，我连忙移开自己还挂着点滴的手。  
“拜托不要再说daydream了！太阳已经西下夜晚已经降临了喔，为什么凛月前辈还是跟白天一样瞇着眼睛……”被甩开的朱樱手扠在腰上，突然意识到什么地瞪大了那双炯炯发亮的紫色双瞳：“前辈你根本是在借机偷懒吧！虽然演出结束了，但根据濑名前辈的委托，现在照顾病重的王可是我们的mission！”  
“我说～小司司和小凛月太大声了喔！”这时候的鸣推开了房门，耳边还夹着手机走进病房，看见折腾不休的两人便微微训斥道：“会把王给吵醒的……唉呀！已经醒过来了吗我们的王。”  
“唷呵~我已经活过来啦！”  
我高举起双手和Knights的成员们打着招呼，但也因此点滴针差点被我甩飞出去，害得朱樱倒抽口气飞快地把稍微恢复一点活力的我压回床上。  
“真是太折腾人了！leader你还是继续昏睡吧！睡着的leader真是天使一样美丽！”  
“哈哈哈！……小少爷真的长大了呢！竟然学会拐弯抹角着骂人了吗？”  
“请不要故意报复似地忘记我的名字，”朱樱皱着眉，严肃地检查着我的手臂确定没有回血：“看见leader倒在雪地里的时候我和前辈们都很frightened。”  
“还以为国王大人死掉了呢……哈啊～好困，星曜祭演出一结束还要搬重死人的王来医院真的是到极限了，呜……”半梦半醒的凛月还穿着海军色的小外套，表演服上的金属肩章蹭在我只穿着一件T恤的腰上衍生一股凉意。  
其他两人也穿着似曾相似的服装，有些怀念的，我回忆起那已锁在衣柜深处的岁月。  
“那还真是辛苦你们了！骑士们。”我开怀大笑，感觉到身体又重新灌入力气，我伸手揉搓朱樱的红发，虽然被么子不大情愿地躲过，但我就像钦点着爱将们的国王，感激着被簇拥的温暖：“Knights变成了相亲相爱的大家庭了呢！扶弱济贫正是骑士的精神，我对此感到很欣慰喔！……不过有人必须受到惩治！爽约的濑名是大笨蛋！”我像是宣泄被困在医院这座监狱的不满，像孤狼那样嚎叫着。  
我一向拒绝待在医院，这白色的监狱就像一座死城，没有战场的喧嚣，没有骑士的吶喊，它只会把正值青春年华的孩子们折磨成一个个像是皇帝那样深晦的怪物，说实话，我后悔让当时的濑名把骨折的我拖回这里。  
我奏响了那间高级病房里的钢琴，用天真的响应葬送了自己，最后连通往城堡的路都没有力气走回去，只能眼睁睁看着插在护城河边的剑刃，一点一点地被孤独腐蚀殆尽。  
“不过小泉的确挺奇怪的呢，突然间就跑回梦之咲说要看什么流星的，就这样把可怜的王丢给才刚下星曜祭舞台的我们……”鸣露出无奈的笑容，把超薄手机塞回胸前的口袋后拉了一张折迭椅坐在病床边: “真是一点绅士风度都没有呢，人家还以为他最近应该在忙着整理行李吧，不是说了要去俄罗斯那里工作好一段时间吗?”  
诶?  
正在风琴夹里翻笔的手停了下来，我脑袋里的一根弦突然啪地断裂-  
濑名从来没跟我提过他要去国外，几乎不过问他工作上的事，因为我知道濑名是个完美主义者，尤其讨厌一个外行对自己下指导棋，那会让他为了证明自己而更加紧绷，我自认为伤害过他一次，因此仅仅是站在一个他能触碰到我，我也能看得见他的位置便已满足。  
无论外表是怎样的荒唐和不羁，我还是把自己封锁在他身边的那个位置，不敢踏远一步。  
“啊对了，因为看见埋在雪地里的王太震惊都差点忘了，学院这里收到一张给王的公文喔!”翻找着皮包的鸣并没有发现我的反常，最后，他找出一张用砖红泥封压印的信件递上前来。  
我有些僵硬地接过它，愣愣地看着通知书上头的绿色常春藤校徽-  
世界排行前十的格林卡音乐学院，曾经是我梦寐以求，最终却选择放弃的地方。  
“嘛~不过刚刚已经跟泉通过电话告诉他情况了，那个粗鲁的前辈说了一句”那个白痴!”，然后就挂断了，应该还是会赶来的啦!”  
鸣和朱樱都好奇地看着我手中的信，我晓得这时候自己应该和往常一样，一面事不关己地拆开它，然后大声又略带嬉闹地给后辈们阅读上面的文字，又或是不当一回事地，拿起笔把这张精致的牛皮纸当作我的草稿继续创作。  
已经脱离学生时代的我应该要继续天真而无所谓地笑着，不再让这些孩子为他们的王劳神，我知道如果自己又摆出这样失魂的模样，这个尚未踏稳脚步的团体可能又将分裂，陷入一年多前自己亲手制造的毁灭里。  
我深爱着Knights，所以我必须做为永远的王昂然大笑，从容地前进。  
但是喉咙却又发不出一点声音，无论我怎么努力都是徒劳地开阖着嘴，只不过把身下的床单抓出一道道皱褶。  
“鸣君，”突然，霸道地分走一半床位的凛月转过身来，用不同以往的清楚嗓音开口打断了鸣。他的头还靠在我的小腹上贪婪地取暖，黑色发丝下的红瞳微微张开-那一瞬间，我第一次意识到这家伙其实跟我同年龄，对团体有着跟我相同的顾虑只是截然不同的保护方式。  
凛月注意到我的异常，用军师巧妙地手法掩护过去，他说下去的语调已经恢复以往的慵懒:”不中用的青梅竹马好像来接我回家了呢?帮我到窗边看看吧~”  
“啊!还真的呢，小真绪在楼下挥手，还有我们这边的泉也姗姗来迟了喔!傻站在车外被雪淋的样子真是狼狈~”  
这瓶点滴挂完就可以回去了喔!从窗边走回来的鸣他们像是哄小孩似地对我轻声说着，而我只能低着头，看着那张格林卡音乐学校的通知书在入学栏上填着月永雷欧的名字，假装陷入了通往外界的妄想。  
濑名，你就那么希望赶走我吗?即使天才已经自己折断了流星尾巴。  
※  
当我按着手臂上遗留的注射孔仍坚持蹦跳到那辆丰田旁边时，打开副驾车门便看见一只硕大的纸箱占据了我的宝座。  
先前那只迷路的橘色小猫探出圆圆的头颅，望见我便直冲着叫。  
“哈哈~”我发出沙哑的笑声，把小东西从纸箱里抱了出来: “真是命运的相逢啊!”  
亦步亦趋跟在身后的濑名将我先推进车内才接着坐上驾驶座，他碰向我的背的手还是冰冷的，整个人不知道出了什么事像是刚从水底被捞起来似地，银灰色的头发也沾满了将近冻成霜的水珠，透明地几乎失去了颜色。  
“你这家伙是麻烦制造机吗?”他一点也不顾自己一副落汤鸡的样子，而是手脚痲利地给我系安全带、发动车子然后把暖气调到最大: “还有不要在路上随便捡垃圾回家，你是回收场的老婆婆吗!”  
“这可不是垃圾喔，”我把鞋子脱了整个人缩在座位上，把怀里的小猫搓揉到发出舒服的咕噜声: “这孩子是马奇!”  
“小约翰的手下吗，被这么叫一般不会高兴的吧!……不对，不要轻易地给流浪动物取名啊，你要对牠负责吗!”濑名听懂罗宾汉式的笑话便吐槽道，却又很快地收回笑容。  
我把猫放回纸箱子里盖上，偏头咳了几声，好在重新开口时我的声音清晰的可怕:  
“你要把牠丢回街头吗?濑名。”  
“也不是这么说，但是家里已经有一只肥猫了……”那双略显疲惫的蓝瞳看向车窗外，接着濑名将手搭在了副驾的椅背上开始倒车，他身上湿冷的冬意激得我寒毛倒竖: “有各种因素要考虑啊，家里的空间什么的……”  
我没听他说完也不等车子完全停好便拔了车锁跳出去，濑名在身后生气地喊我的名字，这好像是他第一次直接叫我的全名，但我抱着纸箱冲到海边小屋的门前时才想起自己没有拿钥匙，于是只能像个傻瓜似地站在家门口罚站。  
等到身后的人喘着粗气拿着我的钥匙开门，我便一股脑地坐在玄关口向某种生物缩成一团。  
濑名没有管我，他重新将两双鞋并排着放好便走到房间换衣服，直到一面拿着毛巾擦头发，一面出来看到还在原地抱紧脚踝的我，他才重重地叹了口气，把手里难闻的药水瓶子在我身边放下，然后隔着瓶子跟我一起坐在玄关口。  
“快点吃药啊，别逼我喂你。”  
那条白色毛巾搭在他因为淋湿早就塌掉的发型上，还有一些未干的水珠沿着濑名线条漂亮的锁骨边滑落，这本来能激起我无数灵感的，但我现在只是把头埋在膝盖里胡乱地哼着不成调的曲子。  
见我拒绝沟通，濑名只好把手撑在木地板上陪我安静地坐着，他毕业后其实已经不大像以前一样爱发脾气，自从我不负责任地逃过那么一次，他的心就变得敏感而易碎。  
我晓得，他这么强迫自己改变是在保护我，也是在保护他自己。  
大概是发现了我鼓起的外套口袋，濑名伸手从里面掏出了被我揉成一团的入学通知书: “啊啊，终于寄来了吗?话说你是动物吗干嘛把这么名贵的东西揉成这样子!”他小心翼翼地将纸摊平，一边背对着我说着：“这样我们就能一起去俄罗斯了……”  
这句话像是一掌甩在我身上，我顿时抬起头来瞪大眼睛看着他。  
“本来接到那个广告还在想超烦人的啊，既然你也能顺道去那里的音乐学校见见世面也好。没想到还真是个天才啊你，我代替你提出短期游学这种无理的要求，对方竟然也答应下来……”濑名很随意地把那张公文摆到鞋柜上：“那是什么表情？你不会不知道格林卡音乐学院在俄罗斯吧？那不是你一直想去的地方吗！”  
我真的不知道，我不知道原来这个人考虑了那么深远，在我像个孩任性的孩子哭闹时，他已经铺好了通往城堡的路。  
悬着心中大石的线像是被一刀剪断，找回了落脚点。  
“我得去俄罗斯拍两个月的品牌代言，那段时间你就给我安份的在附近学音乐。”濑名把暂搁在门口的纸袋拖到身前，我瞪着他从那个被淋湿的手工艺店袋子里拿出一个手织的半成品，另一手拽过我发烫的手臂，把那还只完成了半截的毛衣袖口套了上去：“刚刚好～♪你倒是吃胖一点啊，难怪我不敢把你一个人扔在这里两个月！”  
我愣愣地望着缜密到和自己个性非常不相符的织工，好温暖，比埋在猫毛里磨蹭还要来得暖和，紧紧束缚着我的是冰雪中心汇聚了各种光线那样的深蓝，和回忆深处重迭的颜色。  
“你不是说不给我织东西吗?”脑袋还没反应过来，被掐着手腕的我很煞风景地接道:“濑名是说谎的小木偶。”  
“……是不织围巾。”濑名危险地瞇起了同色的眼睛: “因为你这家伙是不肯被绑着脖子的吧?围巾对你来说太暴殄天物了。”  
“话说回来你是纯心整我的吧，什么流星划过的颜色，我站在舞台上只看得到梦之咲的操场啊!我还像个白痴一样不小心摔进雪堆里……”  
濑名的抱怨没法继续下去，因为我起身抱紧了他的肩膀，让两个人真的都变做了傻子似地倒在家里灰尘足迹最多的角落。  
你错了，濑名。我当时看到的是被无数Knights的表演吸引过来的观众，他们手里的为我们点亮的荧光棒照映舞台下的一整片雪地。那时是我自从回归后第一次和你们站在同一个舞台，唱着同一首歌，跳着最吸引人的舞步，和Knights一起看到的世界给了我迈出步伐的勇气，那是我记忆中的深蓝，是我重新拾回到双目里的色彩。  
曾经是我深藏于心的东西，被你轻易地化做了伸手可及的真实。  
“你不赶我走了吗?”  
“你脑袋烧坏了啊-”  
“即使你要我走，我也不会走的。”我打断了那听着烦躁不安的声音，虽然是压在濑名身上这样别扭的姿势，但是我很认真地叨念着:  
“我会和你一起战斗，不再逃避。”  
那人一面带着”你很重所以快走开”的厌恶表情，一面却用拍着小动物的手法摸着我抵在他胸前的头，像是鼓励我说下去。  
“我要继续和你一起唱歌，一起养猫，一起去任何地方。”  
喔。他的响应是这样的暧昧不明，但最喜欢濑名的我分辨得出来，对别扭的家伙来说，这是最诚恳的肯定句。  
“如果有多的毛线的话，给小马奇也织点东西吧。”我把掉落在地的毛巾捡了起来，摸索着胡乱地擦着那半干的灰发，然后嘲笑着自然卷变得无比凌乱的他。  
就算天真的，愚笨的我能对很多人说出喜欢，但能让我这样肆无忌惮地笑着的人，就只有你。  
在未来或许连呼吸都会痛的日子里，我要你唱着我所写的歌，而我为你谱曲，“不会再留下濑名泉一个人战斗”这是来自国王的誓约。  
因为你的身边在这寒冬里过于温暖，“セナ！”我趴在他胸膛上开怀地笑着。  
你所在的地方，便是流星殒落之地。

全文完


End file.
